1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to scheduling patron reservations in facilities offering numerous attractions, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and apparatuses for assigning and managing reservations using wireless personal communication devices.
2. Background of Invention
One of the most difficult problems to solve in the design and operation of amusement parks is managing the queuing of patrons for rides and other attractions. Conventionally, each attraction has one physical line, or queue, in which patrons wait. Lines for very popular attractions can last many hours, during which the customer merely shuffles along until finally admitted to the attraction. Since a patron can only be in one line at a time, a great deal of time may be lost merely standing in line for attractions. Such conventional approaches inherently misallocate patrons to attractions; while standing in line for one attraction, there may be little or no line for another attraction that the patron is interested in attending. Yet, the patron cannot be in both lines at once, and so the patron unfortunately waits in the one line for the first attraction, and then, perhaps much later goes to the second attraction, only to find that it now has a significant line.
To ease this situation, amusement parks go to great lengths to design distractions where the line forms, often snaking the line through various structures to conceal the true length of the line, or providing various amusements to the patrons in line. Obviously, this approach does not solve the misallocation problem. Fundamentally, the more time patrons spend standing in line, the less time they have to ride or see other attractions, and the less time they have to purchase concessions. Furthermore, patrons find it frustrating to spend an overwhelming proportion of their day standing in lines rather than enjoying the attractions. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the time patrons stand in line for attractions, rides, amusements, and other services.
The misallocation problem results in part from two constraints. The first constraint is the inability of patrons to queue in more than one line at a time. The second constraint is a lack of communication: first, an inability of patrons to communicate their intention to attend particular attractions, and in effect, request a reservation for an attraction; and second, an inability to inform patrons remotely when their reservation is available for the attraction.
Systems for scheduling and queuing patrons or customers are known. Conventionally, many of these systems attempt to allocate patrons to typically one, though sometimes several, services or service providers. In many conventional systems, there is some central management of the queuing and scheduling process. For example, well-known service systems, such as used in delicatessens, banks, or the like, employ a ticketing device that provides customers with numbered tickets, effectively creating a single queue, and then servers serve the next person in the queue. Variations of these systems use a main queue and direct customers from the main queue to individual queues for individual services, which may be priority queues. Systems such as these are impractical when applied to amusement parks, given the large number of attractions, the vast number of patrons, and the geographic dispersion of the park. Hence the use of simple queues at each attraction has been the long-standing model of amusement park design.
Conventional systems now even include pagers to page customers as to when a service or service provider is available. In these pager-based systems, the pager is merely used as a notification device, and provides no utility to allow the customer to reserve or schedule service. Rather, the pagers are used merely to notify the patron that a server is available. The patron still signs up for service in conventional manner, such as through a receptionist, and then is provided a pager. These systems are thus inapplicable to the amusement park model because they do not allow patrons to signal or reserve an attraction ahead of time, or to obtain information about waiting times for attractions. Further, unlike amusement parks where the patron intends to visit numerous attractions and amusements over an entire day, conventional pager-based systems are designed for a single service per patron. Once the service is provided, the patron returns the pager and leaves the premises.
Another problem with conventional systems is that the patron views the time spent in line as an investment. If an attraction malfunctions, or if some other factor necessitates a delay or cancellation of the patron's place in line, the patron typically feels extremely disappointed and frustrated at having wasted a significant amount of time in line. Therefore, it is advantageous to be able to inform patrons remotely when there is a problem with an attraction, perhaps even before a reservation is made for the attraction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems, methods, and apparatuses that allows patrons to obtain information about waiting times for various attractions, amusements, or services throughout an amusement park or other service area, make reservations for certain ones of these, be alerted when a desired attraction becomes available, and be updated when changes are made to reservations. Furthermore, it is desirable to allow a patron to effectively “wait” in line while engaging in other activities in the park—such as purchasing concessions or attending other attractions—so that the time spent waiting is otherwise productive, thus reducing the feeling of having wasted time when delays or malfunctions occur.